


Vole en éclat

by yuansilvermirror



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: M/M, 以身相许？？？, 你情我愿, 归家异途AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 一见如故再见倾心的剧情可能不太适用于Remy……说真的，他希望这个操蛋的世界能对伤员好一点。





	Vole en éclat

人类如何确认自己还活着？  
这听起来像个有趣但没有任何意义的问题。就像出现在绝代佳人脸上神秘的微笑，意味深长又毫无内涵。Remy以前曾经喜欢用女人来装饰自己的经历，后来内战爆发便也没了这些多余的心思，毕竟他还有相当多的手下需要吃东西。  
而至于现在，腹部难以忽视的疼痛就是他尚在人世的证明。  
“饿吗？”  
听到屋子里还有别人，Remy立刻想从床上爬起来，很快被一双有力的手按住了肩膀。“别动。是我。”  
借着对方装着全部家当的板车上插着的自制火把，Remy看清了来人的银白乱发。男人皱着眉头将他的脑袋按回散发着霉味的枕头上，转过身去在背包里翻出一盒牛奶，撕开边角生硬地递到他嘴边上。  
“喝了它。”  
Remy眨了眨眼，要知道上一次在沙漠里见面Pietro还是个真难民，聊天过后极为难地向他乞讨了三次。他有些不敢置信地说道：“你的？不是又从我营地里搜刮来的？”  
“哦Gambit，你的营地里穷透了，我这次连块破布都没找到。”Pietro冲他翻了个白眼，粗鲁地用牛奶盒子戳了戳他的脸颊，“拿着喝了。难道要我给你找根吸管来吗？”  
他忍不住没心没肺地笑了起来，胸腔起伏牵动腹侧的刀伤疼得他龇牙咧嘴，抽着气接对方的话茬道：“听起来正是我需要的。”  
“你需要个屁。”  
男人不耐烦地收回牛奶，仰起头自己牛饮一气，紧接着就捏住他的脸俯下头来。Remy还来不及感受对方干燥双唇的触感就被灌了一嘴，醇甜的全脂牛奶味道在两人口中漾开，他无意识地吞咽着，连对方湿滑的舌头溜进嘴里都没反应过来。等他终于想起来这世界上还有“吻”这个动词时，下嘴唇都快被Pietro啃掉了，并且他能清楚的意识到有些奇妙的感觉汇到了相当不合适的地方，烧得他脑仁发晕。  
“等等，等一下——”Remy使了些力气才推开这个侵略性质的吻，仍旧疑惑地盯着对方水蓝色的眼眸说道，“——你……你是在吻我吗？”  
Pietro舔掉了嘴唇边缘的奶渍，相当淡定地点了点头，一边飞快地卸掉自己身上的护甲一边望着他道：“我是的。”  
这话里的直白和坦然让花花公子Remy LeBeau罕见地沉默了片刻。他有些紧张地舔舔嘴唇，下意识地转移话题道：“那你现在是在干什么？”  
“操你。”说话间男人已经拉下了自己上身的运动衫，一身精壮的肌肉被紧身T恤勾勒得轮廓分明，随对方弯腰脱下鞋子的动作生动地起伏着，“或者你操我。都可以。”  
Remy顿时觉得自己喉咙发紧。等等，等一下，这次真的需要等一下——在他昏迷的过程中发生了什么他不知道的事情吗？这是什么节奏？如果他的记忆没有问题的话，加上这次也不过是和对方见过两面，彻夜聊过一次而已，远没有亲密到这种程度。  
可要是承认害怕，他就不是Gambit了。Remy转了转眼珠子，故作镇定地说道：“感谢你的盛情邀请，不过我猜……我还有条口子需要处理一下？”  
他本意是想劝止这场不讲道理的性事，没想到Pietro却猛地掀开了他盖的薄被单，一脸正气地说道：“那就你操我。”  
“嘿，你嗑药磕嗨了吗？”他好气又好笑地按住了男人结实的肩膀，“我说我受伤了。你听不见吗？”  
“我知道。你身上的绷带都是我的。”  
男人趁他怔忡之际翻身坐在他的大腿上，小心地避开伤口握住了他的胸肌抓揉着，眼中充满了难言的兽性。Remy倒抽一口冷气，男人的手掌粗糙而温暖，热流源源不断地从心口向下涌去，他近乎绝望地发现自己那条饱经风霜的工装裤开始变紧了。  
好吧，这不能全怪他，他真的太久没干过这档子事了，面对一个并非全无好感的对象实在有些忍不住。也许在这种没有法律约束的战区里人都会变得有点疯，又或者是因为他现在打不过对方，Remy低低地用法语骂了句什么，有些自暴自弃地将Pietro拉进一个相当粗暴的吻中，几乎是在他舌头扫进对方口中的同时，男人的舌头也顺着他的齿关撬开了他的嘴。浓郁的牛奶味道在两人唇齿之间勾搅交换，不可避免的为这个湿漉漉的吻染上了许多香甜气息。  
很快Pietro就有些支持不住了。男人明显不及他经验丰富，又连连被他的舌尖撩拨上颚处的软肉，被他吻得手都发软，几次要趴下身子来，顾忌他的伤口又勉强撑住了，只是不停地喘息着，像是要用自己的吐息将他牢牢网在身子底下。在这一刻Remy觉得自己像是献祭的尸体，任由对方恣肆食用；又像是那天空中盘旋的秃鹫，红了眼般将男人拆吃入腹。  
“停下，停下Pietro，”他气喘吁吁地捧着男人棱角分明的脸庞，他已经很硬了，性器在裤子里肿得发疼，天知道他用了多少自制力推开这个要命的亲吻，“你总得有个理由。”  
“没有理由。”Pietro坐直身子拽下自己的白T恤衫扔在一边，近肤色的乳尖已经挺立起来，被暖橘色的火光描摹出动人的阴影，“我救了你的命，算不算理由？”  
“所以我非用自己来报答你吗？”Remy这下真的被气笑了，毫不留情地讽刺道，“你这样做跟那些叛军和强盗有什么区别？哦，对了，至少你还没打着神的名义。”  
男人也被他气得直翻白眼，几次抽着气想说些什么，又悻悻地咬住自己的嘴唇无法反驳，垂着头坐在他腿上的样子像条丧家之犬。想到这里，他差点被自己的念头逗笑了，说实话，现在这地方还有人不像丧家之犬吗？有今天没明天，活了这辈子没有下辈子的，何必非得要什么理由？  
不可否认，这听起来开始像个理由了。  
他慢慢扶着床边坐起身来，靠深呼吸压制腰侧难以忍受的炽痛感。简易的破木床被两个大男人压得吱呀作响，他也浑不在意，迎着对方略带诧异的目光凑近说道：“我知道你一直在看我——”  
“什么？”  
“——上次你走到我的营地来的时候。”他紧紧握住男人的肩膀，继续用自己带着浓浓法国风情的口音说道，“你一直在看我。你用眼神亲我的脸，亲我的嘴。Pietro，你想把手放在我胸上。你想舔我的阴茎。你从看见我第一眼就想爬上我的床。”  
男人被他激得下意识就想躲开，无奈被他钳住肩颈动弹不得，脸颊瞬间染上了一片绯红色。他对这反应可欢迎极了，低声笑着去咬Pietro的耳廓，故意对着敏感的耳洞吐息。“你在等我醒来。你想要我，对吗，Pietro？你想把那盒牛奶倒在我身上而不是灌进我肚子里，对吗？我知道，我总是知道你，Pietro。”  
“不，你不知道！”  
也不知哪句话惹得对方生气，Pietro突然狠狠将他按回床上，手隔着裤子在他的性器上煽风点火。伤口处传来类似撕裂的剧痛和下体难以磨灭的快感交织在一起，Remy眼前一阵发黑，全靠指甲嵌进掌心的疼痛保持清醒。男人状似疯魔地红着眼圈啄他的嘴唇，三两下就扒开了他的腰带直伸进裤子里面去，似乎要将他的一切都攥在自己手心里。这可真不是个好想法，没有哪个正常人想在这种时候抛弃人道主义精神和他这个病号来一发，而他此刻已经快要完全失去对自己身体的控制权了。  
算了，管它呢，好像他就没视奸过Pietro似的，有谁是清白的吗？  
……讲道理，在这种地方，有谁是清白的吗？  
他使了几分力气将男人拉进自己怀里，将木床的抗议声和尖锐的疼痛感打包扔出脑海。Pietro被他张开手指抚摸后腰撩拨得气都不够喘，指尖颤抖着有意无意地按压柔软的冠状沟和铃口，突然的刺激让他差点小腹一抽就交代出来，前液沾湿了男人微凉的手掌。他也不甘示弱，双手挤进工装裤里去揉捏早就肖想过的饱满臀丘，试探性地在对方敏感的穴口褶皱处来来回回地抚摸着，很快就感觉到了对方的性器硬邦邦地抵在他大腿根。  
“感觉好吗？”他舔了舔男人干燥暴皮的上唇，用自己沾着奶味儿的唾液抚平了那些风霜的痕迹，“你想要我操进去吗？”  
“别——哈啊，别说废话……”Pietro被猛地插进穴口的半个指节疼得直抽气，恨恨地咬破了他的下唇内侧，仍辛苦撑着不压到他腰腹侧面的刀伤，“操你，Gambit。”  
“恰恰相反，我亲爱的Pietro。”  
他心里感动，面上却不愿表露分毫，只是温柔地亲吻着Pietro的嘴唇，将自己未说完的荤话都喂进男人口中。许是伤口发炎的缘故，他口腔温度和吐息都比对方高得多，男人的嘴唇就像是清亮甘冽的泉水，将他这块炽热龟裂的土地湿润得恰到好处。他忍不住将Pietro的微凉的舌头纳进自己口中吮吸着，不停撩拨对方舌下的敏感处，把那些暴涨的津液吞进肚子里，又被对方攫走了些许唇上的血珠。丝丝缕缕的铁锈腥气在两人唇齿间弥散开来，他已经舒服得难以把持，在对方臀缝间放肆的手指也有些控制不住力道，引得男人不住闷哼呻吟。  
“你从没做过，是吗？”Remy有些无奈地抽出了自己的手，他能发誓今天是他有生以来人性光辉最闪耀的时刻，“听着，我们也可以只是互相摸摸对方的‘兄弟’，就像所有的好兄弟那样……”  
他的胡话很快就被一记盈着暖黄火光的凶狠瞪视终结了。  
“谁想跟你当好兄弟？”Pietro示威一般圈起手指掐住了他龟头的末端，压迫感让他呼吸一窒，“你要这样跟我当好兄弟？”  
“喔，这可真让我伤心。”Remy舔了舔嘴唇，他能听到大块人性在自己耳边碎裂的声音，连带着心脏不堪重荷的突突跳动声，吵闹得令人难以忽视。有时候他真的讨厌Pietro，该说是年轻无畏还是勇敢向前呢，这世上有这么多解决问题的方法，青年人总能精准无误地选中最难走的那条路。连他都知道那个小丫头八成是寻不回来了，男人还在执着地独自向欧洲跑去，还拉着一辆可笑的板车；瞎子都能看出来现在不是个谈情说爱的好时机，Pietro偏偏要把他按在这张床上，还要把自己完全交给他。  
也许，只是也许——也许他还能再抓一把不那么苟且偷生的影子。  
对峙良久，他有些认命地再次把自己那双罪恶的手按在了男人的腰肢上，故作轻松地揭过这页道：“我希望你至少有瓶润滑油。那玩意儿能让咱们两个都好过点。”  
“没有。”Pietro垂着脑袋思索片刻，伸长手臂从板车里摸出一瓶有些粘稠的蓝色液体，他猜那大概是对方自制的医疗用品之一，就随意地装在类似厨房清洁剂的方形喷壶里，看起来像瓶威猛先生。“先用这个试试。”  
“这是什么？”  
“愈合剂。”  
“愈合剂？”他简直想为这场性爱的奢侈程度鼓掌，盯着男人把蓝色湿滑液体倒在手上揶揄道，“你知道这东西在黑市买多少钱吗？”  
“管它呢，我会做。顺便一提，你已经用了我一针肾上腺素和两针盘尼西林了，还在乎这点东西吗？”Pietro漫不经心地说着相当昂贵稀有的药品名称，好像把它们用在Remy身上是什么再正常不过的事情一般——事实上他怀疑如果不是说到这里，男人根本不会把这些告诉他。  
“你把我的裤子脱掉。”  
而他现在只想吻对方的嘴。  
Remy刚刚支起脑袋Pietro就领会了精神，主动俯下头来舔吻他的嘴唇。那些与黄金等价的冰凉液体争先恐后地从对方的指缝中跌落在他胸前，可没有人再去在意这些。他狂风骤雨般地用力扫过男人齐整的齿列，同对方相互争夺口中的空气。Pietro近乎被他吻到窒息了，蓝色的眸子里盛满了生理性的泪水，随着火光跳动微微潋滟着，瞳仁里倒映着他胡茬凌乱的瘦削的脸。  
他蓦然想起了之前调笑说的那些浑话，忍不住耳根发起烫来——他就是个傻子，瞎子，连这个也看不出来——他知道什么？他从来都不知道。他根本对Pietro一无所知。这人就是个疯子，哑巴，什么都不肯说出来。Pietro怎能什么都不说？怎么就能什么都不对他说？  
Remy心中酸涩交织，将那条可恨的舌头捞进嘴里轻咬了一口才结束了这个粗暴的吻。Pietro完全被他夺去了力气，额头抵在他颈窝处大口地喘息着，夹在他身侧的大腿几不可闻的微微打颤。他也不含糊，迅速将男人的裤子剥开褪到膝窝，手沿着短裤边缘伸进去，五指分开将对方紧致的臀肉握了满手上下揉搓着，听着Pietro喉咙里满足的叹息声只觉得胸腔阵阵发热。  
他想就这样操进对方青涩的后穴里，想一直吻这张寡言的嘴；他想同对方像没有战火一样用力地相互拥抱，想要像明天永远不会到来一样疯狂地做爱。他早该这样想——他早就应该这样想，而不是在那夜装模作样地长谈之后潇洒地挥手送上祝福。  
他真的什么都不知道，对吗？  
Remy抓过倒在一旁的愈合剂，胡乱地倒了一手就往男人微微张开的穴口探索。清新的草药味道在帐篷中升腾翻滚，冲淡了一切家具物什的霉味，萦绕在鼻尖不肯散去。他有些迷恋地轻轻亲吻Pietro的头发，将食指和中指送进两节去，在男人的后穴凹陷处按压揉搓着。几乎是中指触到凹陷底部的同时男人就惊呼一声，湿软的肠肉痉挛着层层绞紧了他的手指，穴口肌肉却放松了含住他的力道。他低低地笑着，将无名指也一并送入紧致的甬道中旋转扩张，模拟性交的动作来回戳刺柔软的腺体。很快男人就被他彻底揉开了，后穴分泌的湿滑液体把他的手指浸得透湿，无意识地摆动着腰肢将他吃进更深的地方去。  
“进来……Remy，进来……”Pietro伏在他耳边喘气，低低地唤他的名字，光是炽热的吐息就让他浑身僵硬，“Remy，我想要——想要它，我可以了。”  
他已经涨得发疼，此刻得了许可立刻抽出手指，握住男人的髋骨缓缓引导着对方将自己吃进去。Pietro早就忍得难受极了，双手抵在他胸前忘情地抓握着，后穴也湿得一塌糊涂。当性器完全没入时他忍不住叹息出声，对方温润柔韧的肠肉将他完美包覆住，两人之间的肉体契合度极高，仿佛他们生来就只为了这夜的纵情一般。  
“动一动。”他向上顶弄让自己埋得更深，一双大手在Pietro紧实的腰侧上下摩挲着，在男人白皙的皮肤上捏出一个又一个鲜红的指印来，“前后动，幅度可以小一些。”  
对方的意识很显然已经快被他捅掉线了，舒服得不知自己身在何方，只是跟随他的指引摇动着自己的屁股，分泌液混合着他的前液从两人交合的地方流下来，连床单都濡湿了一片。Pietro忘情的双手完全掌握了他的胸肌，勃起的乳尖肿得发疼，抵在对方粗糙微凉的掌心里一下重一下轻地磨擦着，像是种甜蜜的折磨。伤处持续不断的疼痛让他清醒得无以复加，Remy甚至能感觉到自己滚烫的性器埋在对方身体里面的哪一处，柔软的龟头如何破开湿滑的肠肉，被男人含在最深处吮吸。暴涨的快感顺着脊椎节节攀上大脑，他爽得齿根都在发酸，不停在喘息的间隙吞咽着口中的津液。  
没几下他就再次找到了Pietro那处敏感的凹陷。突然被顶到前列腺让男人高高仰起头惊呼，随即立刻咬住嘴唇不再发声，绷紧的肩膀不住颤抖着，喘得像是刚跑过一整条街区。Remy被对方猛然绞紧的肠肉夹得低吼出声，小腹一阵酸胀，激烈的快感过电一般冲上头顶，连发根都爽到发麻。不过片刻，两人间的这场你情我愿、相互配合的占有行为完全失去了它之前那种朦胧的依存意味，开始向更加赤裸直白的生理需求转变。他紧紧捏住Pietro精瘦的髋骨挺动自己的性器，每一下都顶过男人那处凹陷向更深处操弄着。对方的后穴已经被他彻底操开了，潮热湿滑的肉壁无法合拢，含住他的性器松松地收缩翕动，滑腻的津液随着抽插翻出体外，啧啧水声从那处淫靡地传来流泻一室，几乎盖过了两人的喘息声。  
感觉到男人喘得厉害，后穴也越绞越紧，他按耐不住地狠狠操弄几下，在对方身体里面射了出来。许久不曾纾解过自己的欲望，高潮的快感来得猛烈又汹涌，他感到自己在无意识地屏息，精液喷薄涌出的触感在昏暗的帐篷内被无限放大了。大概过了有几息时间，身体里的快感逐渐被灼热的疼痛覆盖时，他才发现对方也已经射在了他肚子上，两个人都狼狈得不堪入目。  
对视片刻，Remy忍不住气息不匀地笑了起来，捂着腰侧的绷带咝咝抽气。“我和男人做的经验不多——你感觉如何？”  
事实上他也不算是撒谎。虽然到刚才为止，他的经验只有Pietro一个人。可能这辈子也只有这一个男人了。  
而这位男人闻言只是恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，并没理睬他的破烂话，勉强起身用水沾湿了布条清理着身上的性爱的痕迹。之后他们这一夜脚抵着脚躺在一起，谁也没有说话，亦谁也没有先睡着。  
人类如何确认自己还活着呢？他闭上眼睛，耳畔似乎听到了时钟滴答作响的声音。那是这一夜即将如流星般陨落的号角，那是有些花儿未曾结果就零落成泥的残香。  
——终究还是得分道扬镳。  
算啦，黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来，不是吗？  
他用力地闭了闭眼睛，悄悄握住了男人那只放在他身侧两厘米处的右手。


End file.
